Ray Stevenson
Ray Stevenson (1964 - ) Film Deaths *''King Arthur ''(2004) [Dagonet]: Dies after suffering multiple arrow wounds. *''Cirque du Freak: The Vampire's Assistant'' (2009) [Murlaugh]: Stabbed in the stomach at the end of a fight with John C. Reilly. Michael Cerveris then captures Ray's soul and transforms it into one of his little person minions. (Thanks to Tommy) *''The Book of Eli'' (2010) [Redridge]: Accidentally impaled through the stomach with a machete when the car goes out of control as Mila Kunis strangles Todd Schneider while Todd is driving; he dies shortly after staggering out of the car. (Thanks to Tommy) *''Kill the Irishman (2011)'' [Danny Greene]: Dies when his car explodes due to a car bomb planted by Robert Davi. *''G.I. Joe: Retaliation'' (2013) [Firefly]: Killed in an explosion when Dwayne Johnson sets off one of Ray's trademark bombs. *''Big Game ''(2014) [Secret Service Agent Morris]: Killed when Onni Tommila fires an arrow into his bulletproof chest, causing a piece of shrapnel sustained during an assassination attempt on Samuel L. Jackson sometime before the start of the film to rupture his heart; he then falls from his helicopter into the exploding Air Force One. *''Cold Skin (2017)'' Gruner Eaten by the sea creatures. *''Thor: Ragnarok ''(2017) [Volstagg]: Stabbed alongside Zachary Levi when Cate Blanchett throws blades at them as she emerges out of the Bifrost. *''Final Score (2018)'' Belav Shot in the head by Dave Bautista TV Deaths *''Dexter: Helter Skelter (2012)'' [Isaak Sirko] Shot in the stomach point blank by Jason Gedrick. Later seen dying on Dexter's boat up his request to be buried at sea with his lover Viktor. *'[[Star Wars: Rebels (2014, animated)|''Star Wars: Rebels: Legacy of Mandalore]]' '(2016)' [''Gar Saxon]: Shot by Ursa Wren (voiced by Sharmila Devar). *''Black Sails: XXXI (2017)'' [Blackbeard]: Shot in the head point blank by Luke Roberts . Notable Connections *Ex-Mr. Ruth Gemmell. Gallery Stevenson, Ray Stevenson, Ray Stevenson, Ray Stevenson, Ray Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:Comic book movie deaths Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by running over of car Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by accidental stabbing Category:Death scenes by car bombing Category:Death scenes by bombing Category:Marvel Stars Category:Disney Stars Category:People who died in Antoine Fuqua films Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Actors who died in Christopher Walken Movies Category:Brunettes Category:People who died in a Dexter series Category:People who died in G.I. Joe film Category:Actors who died in Allen Hughes Movies Category:Star Wars cast members Category:Death scenes by accidental impalement Category:Death scenes by accidental shooting Category:Actors who died in Kevin Reynolds Movies Category:People who died in Thor Films Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:People who died in a Star Wars film Category:Thor Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Taika Waititi Movies Category:Actors who died in Roger Spottiswoode Movies Category:Actors who died in Scott Mann Movies Category:Actors who died in Stephen Sommers Movies Category:Actors who died in John Woo Movies Category:Actors who died in Nicolas Cage Movies Category:The Punisher Cast Members